leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Berryeater/Item suggestions
I have some suggestions about the items that should be implemented or changed. Here are my list of suggestions. STARTING ITEMS Doran's blade: no longer gives life steal, instead it heals from dealing physical damage per hit. For melees they heal for 5 for basic attacks and single target abilities, 3 for area of effect abilities and multi-hit abilities (2 from AOE multi-hit). For ranged heals 3 from single target, 2 from area of effect / multi-hit (1 from AOE `multi-hit) Doran's ring: No longer gives mana back from killing units, instead it does the same as dorans' blade except it works for mana. Cull (along with ancient coin): Ancient coin merged with cull instead. I find cull, right now a very useless item so it should be reworked into a support item. So instead of it having that 1 extra gold per unit kill for passive, it will have the favor passive from the ancient coin. So the active would have something like this when it is completed which is called the blade of rejuvenation. Cull: 3 attack damage Arrow of accession (NEW): +8 attack damage, +25% mana regeneration, +2 gold per 10 seconds. Recipe: Cull + faerie charm Nomad's arrow (NEW): +35 attack damage, +10% cool down, +25% mana regeneration, +2 gold per 10 seconds. Recipe: Blade of accession + two long swords. (Reworked unique active)- curse: Reduces targeted enemies tenacity by 65% for 3 seconds, cool down is 30 seconds. 800 range. Eye of sharpness: +10 attack damage, +200 health, +10% cool down, +50% mana regeneration. Recipe: blade of accession + sightstone. Unique passive - warding: 4 charges of placing stealth wards AD ITEMS Vampiric scepter is removed from the game, along with the bloodthirster. So the items that was built from this should be reworked like this. Death dance: should heal more on 25% of physical damage dealt and area of effect will reduce to 1/2 of effectiveness. Bildgewater cutlass: Will still have the active, but it will have more damage to replace for the life steal. The stats gives 10 more AD, and pickaxe will take over the vampiric scepter for the build path Blade of the ruined king: Should give +40 attack damage, +40% attack speed. Ravenous hydra: Should replace life steal for 20% critical hit rate, and the splash damage can proc critical hit strikes (Just like runnan's hurricane bolts passive). Tiamat, Pickaxe, cloak of agility Scimitar: Trade life steal for more magic resist, maybe more magic resist will help, so hexdrinker will replace vampiric scepter MOM: The passive, will grant bonus physical damage instead, gives a higher magic shield Infinity edge and Essence reaver: give them 10 more AD Blade of destruction (NEW): +75 AD, +35 MR. Recipe: hexdrinker + B.F Sword. Unique passive - blade of desstruction: Every time of hitting an enemy with physical damage will deal damage based on 30% of their bonus armor as physical damage. Hammer of clarity (NEW): 35 attack damage, +35 magic resist, +50% mana regeneration. Recipe: Pickaxe + Chalice of harmony. Unique active - clarity: increases health and mana regen by 300% and grants 65% tenacity to an allied champion or self for 10 seconds. ARMOR ITEMS Stone mail (NEW): 120 Armor. Recipe: Chain mail + Chain mail. Unique passive - Cripple: Dealing damage will reduce target's physical damage output by 5% for 3 seconds, stacks up to 3 times. Thorn mail: physical damage instead of magic damage (which should work with the black cleaver too), it reflects 35% of physical damage back to the attacker. Costs more to make. Iceborne Gauntlet: Sheen proc damage scales from 100% base AD and 25% bonus armor Gauntlet of might (NEW): 40 attack damage, +65 armor. Recipe: pickaxe + Chain vest. Unique passive: Dealing physical damage (non-DOT damage) will steal 7% of the enemy's attack speed, stacks up to 5 times. Braver shield (NEW): +200 Health, +25 armor, +100% health regeneration. Recipe: Crysalline bracer + cloth armor Unique aura - protect: Grants nearby allies +20 armor (1100 range). Avarice shield (NEW): +400 Health, +25 armor, +100% health regeneration, +10% CDR. Recipe: braver shield + Kindlegem Unique aura - protect: Grants nearby allies +20 armor (1100 range). Unique active - defender: Within 600 range, grants allies to absorb 50% of all damage dealt for 2 seconds Avarice pole (NEW): +250 Health, +25 armor, +100% health regeneration, +25 attack damage, +10% CDR AP ITEMS Sorcerer shoes: Removed from the game Ionian boots of lucidity: Gives +50% mana regen and the recipe to make is boots of speed + two mana charms Will of ancients: 100 AP, 400 Mana, 20% CDR. Recipe: Fiendish Codex, Amplifying Tome, Lost Chapter Unique passive - Overflow: Mana is gained when on full health, recovers from 2.5% of the damage dealt Unique passive - Soul Steal: Dealing magic damage (all) will heal the user for 25% of the damage dealt, reduced to 1/2 of effectiveness from area of effect. Haunting guise: No longer a unique passive, but it can stack, flat magic penetration is lowered to 10. Athene's unholy torch (NEW): +60 AP, 50 armor, 250 health. Haunting Guise + Seeker's Armguard Unique passive: +20 magic penetration Unique passive - armor melt: Every time of hitting an enemy with magic damage will deal damage based on 30% of their bonus armor as magic damage. Morelleonomicon: +100 AP, +10 magic penetration, +250 health, +400 mana. Recipe: Haunting guise + amplifying tome + lost chapter. Unique passive (ADDED)- Reap: Dealing magic damage (each hit, DOTS will not affect it) will deal 6% of the enemy's max health as magic damage Mikael's Crucible (athene's unholy grail is merged): +50 ability power, +20% CDR, +35 magic magic resist, +75% mana regeneration. Takes the recipe from athene's. Unique passive is changed from charges and casting abilities, the next healing or shielding ability will heal that target. Ardent censer: 10 more AP MAGIC RESISTANCE ITEMS Aegis shield: +60 Magic resist. Recipe: Null Mantle cloak, Negatron cloak. Unique passive - doubt: Dealing damage will reduce target's magical damage output by 5% for 3 seconds, stacks up to 3 times. HYBRID ITEMS Mystic sword (NEW): +75 AD, +100 AP. Recipe: B.F. Sword + Needlessly large rod. Unique passive - Empower: Increases ratios of abilities (AD+10% and AP+20%) Shield of light (NEW): +500 health, +25 armor, +20 magic resist. Recipe: Braver shield + Aegis of leigion. Unique aura - Guidance: Grants nearby allies +20 armor and magic resist within 1100 range Unique active - Savior: Reduces all incoming damage by 80% for 2 seconds decaying over 1 second. (60 second cool down) Category:Blog posts